Force Prodigy
This homebrew Heroic Class is based on the Heroic Class of Force Adept in the RCR version of the Star Wars RPG from Wizards of the Coast. This Heroic Class was created by Matthew "Tao" Myers and was posted on the D20 Forums before the forums were shut down. The name was changed to avoid confusion with the Prestige Class of the same name, the Force Adept. Class Summary While many throughout the galaxy feel the gentle ebb and flow of The Force, very few find the will to dedicate themselves fully to its call. Even the Jedi and Sith, the most renowned practitioners of the ways of The Force, often depend and study the more martial skills sometimes losing sight of the more subtle aspects of the Living Force. Force Prodigies are exceptionally rare, and dedicate a devotion to The Force greater than nearly every other being in the galaxy. They live and die by the will of The Force, bringing themselves ever closer to a complete understanding of its will and guidance. Examples of Force Prodigies in Star Wars Logray, Valara Saar, Maz Kanata, Chirrut Îmwe, Mother Talzin Game Rule Information Force Prodigies have the following game statistics: Abilities Charisma and Wisdom are a Force Prodigy’s most important Ability Scores, because these determine their connection to The Force as well as their ability to survive in the untamed wilderness in which they are frequently found. Class Skills Trained in 4 + Intelligence modifier: * Acrobatics * Climb * Endurance * Initiative * Knowledge (All skills, taken individually) * Perception * Pilot * Ride * Stealth * Survival * Swim * Use the Force Hit Points Force Prodigies begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 24 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after first, Force Prodigies gain 1d8 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Force Prodigies gain a number of Force Points equal to 5 + one-half their character level (Rounded down) at 1st level, every time they gain a new level in this class. Class Features The following are the class features of the Force Prodigy class: Defense Bonuses At 1st level, a Force Prodigy gains a +3 class bonus to their Will Defense. Starting Feats At 1st level, a Force Prodigy gains the following bonus Feats: Force Sensitivity Force Training* Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) *This Feat is not included in the Force Prodigy's Bonus Feats. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), a Force Prodigy gains a Talent. Like other characters that have the Force Sensitivity Feat, Force Prodigies may select from any Force Talent Tree or Force Tradition Talent Tree for which the Force Prodigy qualifies. When gaining a talent from a Force Prodigy level, a Force Prodigy may also select that Talent from any Force Tradition without actually being a member of that tradition- provided the tradition has members that include the Force Prodigy’s Species, the Force Prodigy qualifies for the Talent, and it is approved by the Gamemaster. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Bonus Feats At each even numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc), you gain a bonus Feat. This Feat must be selected from the related page (Bonus Feats (Force Prodigy)). As with normal Feats, you must meet the prerequisites to select the Feat. The Bonus Feat must be from the Bonus Feats (Force Prodigy), unless explicitly stated otherwise. Credits A 1st-level Force Prodigy starts play with 3d4×50 credits. Category:Homebrew Content